Too Many Feelings
by Jade Sparkles
Summary: Sorry I'm horrible at Summaries. But Fax/Niggy School gave up. Are they coming back? Hmm... I promise you it's better then the description sounds lol
1. Chapter 1

**I got tired of my old story so this idea just went **_***POOF***_** and popped up! Enjoy fools! :D**

**Ages!**

**Max 16**

**Fang 16**

**Iggy 16**

**Nudge 13**

**Gasman 10**

**Angel 8**

**Max (POV):**

We were in Texas, and get this. Itex gave up. Like, no Flyboys, or M-geeks. Itex just gave up. I don't even believe it. Itex wouldn't just give up on us . After fight for about two years? No way!

_You can believe it Maximum._ Oh joy. The Voice talked.

_You know. I'm not going to believe you and how would you know anyways?_ I shot back. As usual and expected The Voice didn't reply.

_Itex isn't after us anymore Max._ Angel told me telepathically.

_I know, sweet. It's just hard to take in._ She was beside me so I turned my head and smiled. _Now 'outta my head!_

"Fine." She murmured. "Max, where are we going now?"

To tell you the truth, I never really thought about it. Got it! "Well we are in Texas so, lets go to my mom's in Arizona. It's a two hour flight. Up and away!"

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

When we landed Nudge and Angel ran to the door, ringing the doorbell over, and over again. My mom answered the door, rubbing her eyes and said "What the he-" but stopped when she realized it was us. "Oh my god! I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry. Come inside it's a hot night." She rushed and shooed us inside. "Why are you guys here?" Her voice full of concern and nervousness.

"Jeb must have not told you." I shook my head in disapproval. "Itex gave up. We aren't being hunted anymore."

"And you believe it? That doesn't seem like the great 'Maximum Ride'." She smirked.

"Are you really questioning me mom?" I laughed. "Of course I don't believe it. But I have to . . . for now."

"Well lets have breakfast at," she looked at the clock above the front door. "Four in the morning." We laughed. "Your rooms are the same, go on up." She waved her hand to the stairs. The younger kids ran up stairs, as Fang, Iggy, and I just walked slowly. I ran up the stairs and just walked into my room to the right. I laid on the bed and gently drifted to sleep.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_I was in the dark. No lights. I couldn't see, scream, and I heard nothing. "You fell into our trap, Maximum." A familiar female voice purred. The lights turned on, they were far to bright, I had to shut my eyes for a second. When I opened them I realized I was chained to a standing up table. The female was The Director! My fake "mommy"._

"_Lovely." I spat. _

"_It's okay Maximum. Your thoughts will be better." She said. Wait what?!_

"_What are you-" I began but that when I heard a noise that sounded sort of like a . . . chain saw? I turned my head and saw a blade coming my way. It was going to end up cutting me in half! _

"_Max! Max! Max, damn it!" I heard a male voice yell. Fang? "Wake up Maximum!" Whoa!? Did he say 'Maximum'? I'm asleep?_

"_To late." The fake mommy purred as the blade hit my abs and I screamed._

"Max. Wake. Up!" Fang yelled shaking me. I opened my eyes and sat up fast. I looked at Fang confused. "You were screaming when I came to wake you for breakfast." He said. All I could do was nod my head. I thought back to my dream and felt like I was about to cry in horror. I put my face in my hands. And realized my cheeks were wet. Then my stomach growled. I heard Fang chuckle. Lets get you something to eat. Then we can talk." He picked me up in his strong- NO! He picked me up, in his absolutely normal, arms bridal style.

"I can walk you know." I said matter-of-fact, looking up at him.

"I know, this is just to much fun." He winked.

I lightly hit him. "Let me walk!" I argued.

"Fine!" He mused and dropped me and I landed on my butt.

"Ow!" I yelped. "That hurt!" I pouted standing up. He just smirked.

My head started to feel a little woozy. And then BAM! Pain hit me like a chain- wait no. I'll say car. The pain was unbearable. I gripped my head and fell to the ground hitting my knees hard on the carpet. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay for those who don't exactly know what this story is about it's just really about major fax and niggy. Oh and sorry the chapter is short I was just doing something quick to put up :) **

"Max?" A male voice said sounding concerned. _Fang?_

"Max, honey?" Mom?

I slowly opened my eyes to find Mom and Fang watching me. "Um? Hi?"

"Honey are you okay?" Mom asked, her eyes full of confusion and concern. She began to feel my head. "Maybe you should lay down for a little."

"Mom I'm fine." I said, fighting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Oh, um . . . Jeb's over." Fang said silently.

With that, I tried to get up but failed miserably. Fang gripped my elbow steadying me. Mom headed down stairs. I started to walk down stairs as well but Fang held my arm. He turned me around and pulled me to him. He pulled a little to hard so I hit his chest. "Sorry." I muttered. I looked up to see his dark eye watching me. The hand that wasn't gripping my arm cupped my cheek.

"Do you _know_ how bad you scared me?" I couldn't answer, all I could do was shake my head. "You haven't had a brain attack in a long time."

"Sorry," I muttered looking down. Their was a long silence. I looked up and saw he was still watching me. In one blinding motion he bent down and kissed me lightly, our lips moving in sync. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, that I granted him. I wasn't sure how long this had been going on or what was really happening but I ended up pressed against the wall, legs wrapped around Fang's waist, and his hand was on my butt. Wow, is all I can think at the moment.

"Are you guy-" Angel started coming up the stairs but broke of as soon as she saw us. Me and Fang broke apart fast, I could feel my cheeks heating so I looked down embarrassed. "Uh, breakfast is ready . . ." Then Angel walked back down stairs with me following her.


	3. Awwwww!

**Sorry if this chapter isn't very good, I'm half awake right now. N' I know Niggy will be in the story a little later or in this chapter. I pinky promise on my life, even if it's not worth much lol. OH!**

_**Thank you, **_**Zebragirl2014**_**, For being my first review. ;] I love you! Not in a sexual way, Sorry. Lol ;]**_

**On with thy story. Mawhahaha :D R&R Please!**

**Max (POV):**

After dinner I went up to my room and laid down on my bed trying to look over what happened before dinner. I want to tell someone. I'm not sure who . . . Ella! I would tell her about what happened. Wait . . . No . . . She's at a friends party, Mom made her go to. I let out a long sigh. _Nudge._ I slowly got up and walked out of my room. I opened up her door fast so I could scare her. But turned out Nudge was a little busy with . . . Cough . . . Iggy.

**Nudge (POV) before Max *cough* interrupted:**

After dinner I ran to my room and shut it semi-loudly. I didn't mean to. Just don't blame me! Ah! Ha. I sat on the edge of my bed with knees up head on top, thinking. I was thinking about Iggy. I really like him. _What would Max think!? What about Fang and the rest of the Flock?! Oh my god what if they didn't like the idea!?_ A small knock on the door cut my inner babbling. "Come in.", Iggy walked in looking nervous. "What's up Iggy?", He didn't say anything just looked more nervous and walked over to the bed. I grabbed his wrist lightly so he knew where I was and wouldn't sit on me. He sat to my right and turned to look at me. "Ig-" I started but he cut me off by kissing me. For a second I froze, but, I kissed back. All my brain cells went haywire and all I could think was, _I'm kissing Iggy! Ah! Someone kill me! Not literally, please, I'm enjoying this! How long has this been going ON?!_ I thought, then his tongue slowly crept in my mouth, exploring every inch. Our tongues played but soon he pulled back. I couldn't say anything. I'm surprised I can breath! I turned my head to the door and saw Max standing there, wide eyed, and mouth like 'o'. She looked like a fish.

Then Angel appeared and went, "Awwwww!". I felt my face heat with embarrassment. I put my hand in my lap and looked down. _Oh GOD!?_ Iggy put his hand under my chin, pulling my face up meeting an inch away from his face. His lips brushed mine lightly, not caring if they saw, and got up and left the room.

Max tilted her head and smiled, "Lets talk."

**Please tell me if it was good or too OOC, for people who have no clue what that means, Out Of Character. Sorry for being short, next one will be longer. R&R please. Much love ;]**


	4. ToothHappySmile

**Starting August 10****th**** the updates will be coming slower possibly. Just something I thought you should know. ;] Oh, N' If you want to you can give me idea and I will put then in this story and tell what parts came from who. This is the chapter about Max talking to Nudge about Iggy. ;] R&R and Enjoy Fools! - Jade.**

**---**

_Then Angel appeared and went, "Awwwww!". I felt my face heat with embarrassment. I put my hand in my lap and looked down. Oh GOD!? Iggy put his hand under my chin, pulling my face up meeting an inch away from his face. His lips brushed mine lightly, not caring if they saw, and got up and left the room._

_Max tilted her head and smiled, "Lets talk."_

**Max(POV):**

I tilted my head and gave her a small smile, "Lets talk.". Nudge's face after that was priceless. She looked deathly scared, worried, confused, and embarrassed. _Ange, what is she scared about?_ I walked over and sat next to Nudge Indian Style. _That you wont approve, Max._ I'm not that scary was I? _No._ Thanks. I gave Angel a small innocent smile.

"Nudge,-" I began but Nudge cut me off,

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. We shouldn't have done that. It was wrong, wrong, wrong. I was surprised. The only 'Lovebirds' as Iggy put it, are you and Fang. I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, sooooo sorry!" Nudge rushed the words out of her mouth. The hole time she was looking down at her lap and playing with her fingers. How does she say that in one breath? I started to laugh. Nudge looked up at me with a confused face.

"It's just . . . I'm not mad, Hun." I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Iggy is coming!" Angel whispered. I looked at the door and waved my hand to close it, I twisted my wrist and locked it the door. **[A/N: in end of the chapter there will be a list of the powers they earned; sorry it caused you confusion!] **Iggy knocked on the door, "Nudge?". I opened the door, "Sorry no rapist allowed when I'm here, come back when I'm gone." I smiled, "Kidding but we're talking so shoo." I laughed and closed the door and relocked it. **[I'm eating Oreos!!! Milk's favorite cookie! Yummy! Sorry random moment.] **

"As I was saying I'm not mad, I'm just well . . . Happy! I knew it was coming. He stares at you a lot, and Angel tells me that he thinks about you a lot as well. Oh and what the heck did you mean by 'The only lovebirds are me and Fang'?" Nudge gave a small, innocent, shy smile.

"Well . . . We all know you guys love each other. It's not surprising or anything. You're like a Mom to us and Fang could be like the dad! OH MY GOD! Would I have a Niece/Sister or Nephew/Brother!?" My eyes got wide. "That would be wonderful! What would you name it? If it's a boy you should name it Tooth!" She became quiet after that. We all stared at each other and started laughing. We were laughing so hard I rolled off the bed holding my sides. Slowly our laughter died down it's to deep breaths.

"That was funny," I nodded in agreement to myself. "Nudge, you really like Iggy don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do." I sighed.

I got up and stood in front of her. I kissed her forehead and said, "Good cause I talked to him a few days ago. He likes you too." And I walked out, I could hear Nudge scream with joy, probably bouncing up and down with Angel as well. I walked into my room and smiled. I love making them happy. When did I become such a BABY?!

**Okay these are their New Powers-**

**Max: Move things with her hands without touching them. NOT WITH HER MIND! If her hands are tied up she can't move anything.**

**Angel: Able to see someone's future, She can pick what she wants to see Ex: When/ How they die.  
**

**Gazzy: Erase people's memory and Jump mega high!**

**Fang: Tell what people's emotions are/change them. Ha and he's mister no emotion!**

**Nudge: Make's people fall asleep.**

**Iggy: He can heal and can see when he wants to but only for 10 seconds because it wears him down.**

**Oh and more powers will come up! :)  
**

**Think that's good? If not tell me your suggestions!**

**Me- Mawhahaha Iggy loves Nudge!**

**Iggy- Shut it!**

**Me- Make me, love!**

**Iggy- Love?**

**Me- Something I say it so shut it! R&R!**


	5. No Way

**Oh! I know Max doesn't think a lot in this it's just saying actions soooo I'm really sorry about that I will work on that :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Max(POV):**

I got to my room and sighed in content, happiness. The happiness broke in three seconds flat. I forgot about Jeb! He wasn't at dinner . . . I ran down stairs to find my mom. She was sitting on the couch watching CSI: Miami. "Mom?" She pulled her head away from the TV giving me the attention. She tilted her head to say, 'I'm listening', without having to really say it. "Fang told me that Jeb was here, uh . . . Is he here?" A smile tugged her lips. She nodded, "Yes, he's out front."

"Thanks." Was my very short reply. Why would he be here? Was Itex up to something? Did we need to run? God, I hate feeling so helpless. I walked out front. The night was peaceful and not really hot. **[AN: I live in Arizona and for some reason I'm freezing at night in summer. HUGE shock there. Trust me . . .]** I looked to my left, Jeb was sitting on the porch in a heavily padded sofa. I took a step forward about to talk but he heard me and talked before me. Gr.

"Max, I need to talk to you about Itex." That struck a cord.

I covered my ears, "If they are after us I don't want to hear it! The kids are happy I don't want to ruin it!" I crouched down saying, "La la, la, la, la, la, la." I heard Jeb chuckle so I stopped and looked up. That was . . . Well childish. I mentally laughed.

"They are not after you, I assure you that. I convinced them that after trying for years and losing the new erasers, it wasn't worth it. Honestly it wasn't." He smiled. _Eck . . ._ He makes me sick. "I haven't heard anything else. They are working on a project I was hoping would be delayed." Oh _god_. What's the project? He better tell me . . .

"What's the project?" I asked cautiously. He looked nervous. He sighed and stared at me straight in the eye.

"They are thinking . . . -Pause- If we could try to reincarnate your brother." My eyes widened in pure horror and shook. Those sick bas-

_Language!_ A little voice said in my head. It wasn't Jeb though.

_Angel Dam- Dang it! Out of my head! If you heard any of this conversation with Jeb, you better not tell anyone! _I got no reply but I knew she left my mind.

"Why? They're the ones who wanted the expiration dates, and," I trailed of in mid-sentence. Why? No how, could they think of this. "Is there any reason for this?" I asked calmly.

"No. They just need something to do with there lives." He said smiling. I laughed. I'm sorry but that was really funny on my part.

"Ugh. They make me sick. Either way, is that why you're here?"

He sighed. He's sighs a lot . . . "I know parts of you future and what happens. I know you like Fang. I'm your dad. Not a stranger." He said seriously. "I know that Nudge and Iggy like each other. I know Gazzy like Nudge. And Angel likes no one." Pause. "If you and Fang didn't get together the Flock would break apart. It would end horribly. Iggy would go with Fang and Nudge wouldn't leave you so Iggy and Nudge broke apart as well. Gazzy couldn't take the heat so he went on his own. Angel stayed with you. Fang would get with Lissa and be horribly depressed. You would get depressed as well and when Erasers came and got you, you didn't put up a fight. The End. I don't know anymore."

I was silent. I- he- wow . . . "That's . . . Well . . . Whoa." Fang would get with Lissa? Gazzy likes Nudge?

"You don't have to get with him now. Trust me. I was hoping you would wait," He trailed off. Wait so he wants to be a dad now? Nuh uh! I rolled my eyes.

"Jeb, you may be my dad but you can't just now try to tell me what to do! I've been on my own raising 5 kids and a freaking dog. You can't come here and tell me what to do." I said in a hushed yell. "I'm going." I confirmed and turned to leave. I was right at the door when Jeb said, "Remember, love is never a savior." **[That's actually a saying I came up with. Well part of it anyways. If you want the hole thing PM me or review asking :)****]** I hesitated for a moment then opened the door and went in side. The house was cold and quiet. My mom wasn't in the living room watching TV so, to my guess, she went to bed. I went to my room and turned on the light. The stupid fan turned on as well so I had to stand on my bed to reach the string. I was so cold I was shivering. Stupid cold house . . . I went to the huge bathroom that was connected to my room. Dr. Martinez had it build in about 3 months ago. I took my clothes off and stepped in the shower. I turned the water on as hot as it could go. I don't think you want to hear about me taking a shower. And if you did, just. Ew. I got out and looked in the mirror. I almost screamed at what I saw. It was Eraser me. I didn't want to deal with what she wanted so I left the bathroom and got dressed. Sadly all I had for pajamas were short fluffy blue shorts with clouds on them and a tight pink shirt that showed a lot of cleavage. I frowned. Nudge is so dead when I see her!

I cautiously walked back into the bathroom. Eraser me was gone and flying freak me took her place. We need to start getting out of the house more. An idea popped in my head. Curse this for being our hope for being normal. School.

**ONE WEEK LATER~ SCHOOL TIME! WHOO! Yeah no.**

**[AN: I hate when people skip to far in to the future so it's just a week. And Max is a little OOC.]**

**Max(POV):**

"Max! Max! Max! Wake up! It's time for school! It's the first day! Come on! I don't know what to wear! Thank god, we don't have to wear uniforms! Omg I want to look perfect! Make up, hair-"

"Nudge!" I yelled.

"Sorry!" She said excitedly. Gotta love this girl.

"Please get out so I can change Hun." I smiled.

"Okay!" She skipped out of my room and closed the door. I sighed. I got up and took a shower. When I was done I dressed in black skinny jeans and 'Up To Leather' combat boots. The boots had a knife on the side but no one ever noticed. My shirt was just a black tank top. **[AN: That is actually what I wear lol. But not the combat boots. I wear studded boots. Lol]** I'm guessing you want to hear what exactly happened through this week that you've missed out? Well . . . Nothing actually. I haven't told them about my conversation with Jeb still. And I've been in my room playing an acoustic guitar Dr. Martinez gave me. I even came up with song. The only one who knows about me singing is Angel. 'Cause seriously? Who can hide stuff from an eight year old mind reader? Well, me. But I didn't hid this from her. Angel has heard me sing before. She came in my room and I sang her to sleep. She may be eight but she like to be sang to. I ran down stairs and the smell hit me. Breakfast! Yes! I walked over to Iggy. "Morning, Max." He said looking in my direction. I smiled and replied, "Morning! Is breakfast ready?"

"Yeah, everyone is eating in the dining room." He handed me a plate and grabbed his own. We sat down and ate in silence. Guess who broke the silence? If you guess Fang, close enough.

"I can't wait! Max you look really cute! Angel your gonna love third grade! I've never been in third grade but my guess is you will! I hope-" Thankfully Iggy kissed her and she shut up real quick. I smiled to myself. I'm happy they have each other.

_Max, Fang is wondering why he hasn't seen you that much this week._ Angel 'said' in my head.

_You can tell him about the guitar and singing, sweetie._ Angel had a huge smile on her face. Her eye weren't here so I'm guessing she's telling Fang. All of a sudden Fang's mouth dropped as did his fork. "Your gunna catch flies, Fang." Me and Gazzy said at the same time. We slapped each other a high five and started laughing. Fang closed his mouth and mumbled, "Whoa," I rolled my eye's.

"It's time for school." Ella said with a sigh. Time for one of the three hells on earth.

* * *

**How was that? I tried to make it longer then the others . . . R&R  
**


	6. Ask Filler

**Guys, I have HUGE favor please? My friend made her first story *claps happily* but, [why the but?], she has NO reviews. None. Zilch. Nada. Zero. Okay you get the point. So! My huge favor is if you could read her story and review[R&R] I will pay you guys back some how I swear but, I just want her to be happy. I had to FORCE her to update her story now. I'm guessing your thinking:**

**1: What's the title?**

**2: What's her author name thingy[xD] **

**&**

**3: What's it about?**

**So answers are:**

**1: Era of Change**

**2: Hollow Fer Real**

**&**

**3: Vampyre and Werewolves.**

**Now if you read it and review, I want you to tell me that you did. And in any case of cough liars cough . . . I will check. Just gimme your name and where your from and I'll pay you back like I said! :D**

**Oh, And about this chapter Ash is mine and so are the other charaters you like who the hell is that about! Ha! Onward my fellow readers!**

**Max(POV):**

We couldn't fly to school. Which in my matter sucked. Why you ask? 'Cause I got stuck with the small, cramped, tiny yellow bus. When I going down the isle of the bus, I felt eyes borrowing into my back. It was uncomfortable. I knew it wasn't the eyes of my flock or the eyes of Ella because everyone was chatting together except Fang and I, who both were looking down. I had to sit with a lean, muscular kid with red, brown hair. He had a clear face, no pimples, zits, freckles, none. His eye's were clear white, with a silver tint. He looked up at me and smiled, with perfect white teeth. "Hey, I'm Ash. You must be new. Never seen ya around here." He smiled again, making my stomach do turns.

"Yeah, I'm Maximum." He tilted his head as if wondering about my name. "Don't ask." I replied. "Just call me Max." I bet your thinking, 'What. The. HECK! Why'd you say your real name?!'. The thing is, we really don't have to hide that much anymore. What's the point? Apparently we are safe. No one is showing the magical wings yet though. Ash . . . Hmph. He seemed nice. And uberly [**AN: My word! Steal it I swear I'll kill you, tie you like a pig and then laugh like a mad scientist!]** cute.

**Sorry for it's shortness, but it's just a filler. 3 R&R**


	7. Ah!

Okay I'm sooooo fucking SORRY for not updating. It's just I recently got hurt like really badly. Something happened with the muscles in my legs. So I can't walk very well and the pain is messing me up. And so is school. Stupid school. ANYWAYS. . . . I will update ASAP SO SORRY.!

-Jade


	8. Special

**Okay this is a preview for a new fan fic I'm going to make. It's already posted but I'm just letting you guys know. Sorry I kinda sorta got bored with 'Too Many Feelings' Anyways. Enjoy. This chapter is based off of 'Welcome To My Life' By: Simple Plan  
**

**-Jade  
**

Three years… three LONG years. It's been three years since I left my- Fang's Flock. It hurt me to leave Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, Nudge and… him. Three years, to this day, was they worst day I have experienced. I mean, The School was bad but I couldn't live this day down. Not even in my sleep. Wow, that sounded stupid. Anyways…

_~!~Flashback~!~_

_The voice was telling me to save the world and stay with The Flock, but I was getting so sick and tired of seeing The Flock hurt, and sad. I was leaving. Angel knew and so did Nudge. I didn't want to go, but I need to and then I saw Fang with Dr. Amazing. She was crying. Baby. Anyways… He lifted up her chin and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He lifted her chin up and started leaning in. I knew he was going to kiss her so I ran. I really didn't want to see what he was doing and I really didn't want to deal with it later._

_**Max… don't split up with The Flock! **__The voice said. I swear it was on the verge to slapping me if it had hands._

_I just ran to my room and went to the desk. I wrote down:_

_All Flock members! I'm sorry for leaving. I'm so sorry. Angel, You're my baby and you always will be. You're an Angel with wings and I swear I'll always be proud of you, my angel. Nudge, You're a chatter and know what's wrong with me. I know how you cheer me up and it's amazing. I know you love Iggy and hint, hint, he loves you back honey. Gazzy no matter how old you are, your always my little guy and I love you. Don't get in trouble and don't blow anything up. Iggy, I know someone has to read this to you and I'm sorry. I wish this could be private. You are the weirdest pyro I know and love. I'll miss you too and you're a sexiest pig for future references. I'm sorry I had to do this. It's just I'm tired of getting you guys in trouble and getting hurt. I love you all. I'll destroy Itex. Don't worry._

_Love you all,_

_Maximum Ride_

_With that I left it on my desk and flew out of my window._

But that's my life. My sick twisted life. You don't really know what it's like or what it feels like. But now I'm sitting here. Just telling you. Where is 'here' you ask? Well I would love to tell you, but I can't. Why? Because I have no damn clue. _**Welcome To My Life. **_My sick, twisted, mutant life, if you can even call it that.

**Was it okay? Stupid? Horrid? Awesome? Gah just tell me?!!?!!**


End file.
